How far will you go?
by Regularbob23
Summary: A point of view story with tails, as he is still haunted by the memories of cosmos death. when he hears voices asking him how far will he go, will he take the chance to bring her back?  Cheesy summary, and for now the story will be rated T.
1. Chapter 1

How far will you go?

Chapter one: The trigger.

(POV: Tails)

Another day, another round of torture. It has been almost ten years now, and I still remember that day like the plaque. It never stops, ever when I'm working on a machine, looking at the plant, or when I'm trying to sleep, that freaking day will flash right in front of me, and disappear. It's been like that ever since. I'm surprised I didn't slit my neck by now. The others are just as surprised. There was even a pistol siting right on the stand next to the plant. Try as I might, I just don't feel the urge to pull it, and let my friends down. I just stood there on the second floor balcony of my workshop, just watching the rain poor down. Like I have anything else to do. Other than find a way to clear my damn skull of that memory. But when I try, my pals come and attempt to try and cheer me up, when really, I just feel like punching them. I went in and began pounding my head against a wall.

"Why did I pull the trigger?" I yelled continuing to pound my head, just making my headache worse. I just can't stand it any more. I grabbed the gun and just aimed, hoping my finger would pull. Before I could, my rage took over and threw the gun across the room.

"Damn it all!" I shouted. I picked it up and prepared to pull the trigger this time aiming anywhere. I shot and a bullet began ricocheting all over, and went through my leg. The pain I was feeling was more wonderful then dreadful to say the least. I fell to the floor, trying to fight back screams of pain, so no one would hear. But there's no way they didn't hear a bullet going off. I could fell the pain as it was easing my torture. I fired at my other leg, and began biting on my arm just feeling the adrenaline rush. I began shooting again and again. When someone finally came, I blacked out. I began to hear voices right there.

"_How far would you go Prower? How far is the question."_


	2. Chapter 2:The mysterious box

Chapter 2

(POV:Tails)

I looked around to see I was completely resounded by darkness. No one else was near my locations. All I can hear was that question being asked over and over. Just making it hard to think. When suddenly, everything started to form. Apparently I lost my eye sight for a few seconds. I was in some sort of forest at night, and in front of me was a path. It felt like an eternity before I came across a bright light. I headed for it when I woke up in some hospital room. The sun shining in my face was irritating. No one was here either for now. I still wondered about that voice. What did it mean by '_how far?'___Does it mean how far would I go to bring Cosmo back? I was just laying there in the hospital bed, thinking about it, when suddenly a doctor came in.

"Well Miles, you came out in a full recovery for someone who shot himself several times." He told me. God, just hearing him call me my actual name just wanted me to choke him with his stethoscope. "You certainly have been under a lot of stress these past few years."

"No shit Sherlock." I told him.

"Indeed." He replied giving me a look. "Well, your friends are here, and your free to go home." I took his word for it and left. Outside were my friends, every single one of them. Cream ran up to me to give me a hug, I just shrugged it off and got out of the grip.

"What were you thinking?" Knuckles asked tapping his foot."I could be protecting the master emerald right now, but I'm dealing with you."

"Oh shut up, you can't protect that thing at all! Hell, I can protect it with all the defense machines I have." I told him.

"What are you saying?" he asked moving towards me.

"You're so gullible, every time Dr. Eggman tries to take over the world, he tricks you by saying Sonic is planing to take it over. Every single time! You really are an idiot!" He threw a punch, I caught it, and flipped him on the ground. "Brains, always stronger then strength," I told him. "you'll never get anywhere letting your anger get the better of you knucklehead."

I decided to leave and headed for home. When I got there, I saw a box. A small one. I opened it up to see a hacksaw, a Rocket launcher, and a picture of Dr. Eggman, and on the back it read, "Kill him, and receive the next step."


	3. Chapter 3: The death of an Eggman

_Chapter three: the death of the Eggman._

_(pov) _Tails

I looked at the picture, and flashback from my childhood came back, and I remember the reason I thought him. He took my family, and turned them into robots, and he had them smashed to pieces. I vowed that I would kill eggman for it. But why it took this long to have my chance, I'll never know, but now was my chance. I also found a rope and a note. "_After you kill him, hang him on a tree at the public park." _It read. I headed for the garage and got in the X-tornado. It was in car mode and I had a wing out and attached the rocket to the X-tornado, opened the garage door, and drove off. I arrived somewhere around 12 to 1 Pm. I aimed my rocket launcher at three guard towers and blasted down the door. I entered and saw several hundreds of robots getting ready to attack. I charged up my missiles and fired at them, and took them out one by one, when I got to the final robot, it just ran off. Suddenly a flying TV came in front of me. And he appeared.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed. "Good show Tails! Now where are your friends?" He asked.

"I'm the only one here." I said shooting at the screen breaking it and continuing on, going after wave after wave of robots until I reached to Eggman behind giant red doors. I blasted them down with rockets. I saw eggman getting suit up for the fight in another robot that looks like him.

"You want to fight Fox boy?" He asked me.

"I'm not gonna fight, you. I'm gonna kick your ass." I replied.

"Isn't that one of Duke nukums catchphrases?"

"I don't know, but this is probably the only 4th wall joke in this story."

"What about that one?"

"Whatever!" I launched a rocket at the robots leg and began shooting the other one as it fell over. Eggman tumbled over in front of my walker. I grabbed the hacksaw, jumped out, grabbed him by the head, and placed the saw on his neck, (If he had any) and told him this.

"All your crimes have caught up to you egghead. This is for my parents." I began moving the saw back and forth as blood began squirting and landing on my gloves. As I finished cutting his head compleatly cleaned off. Blood was everywhere, even staining my fur. It felt good to have the blood on me for some reason. I picked the body up and placed it in the back of the X-tornado, and left. several hours later I arrived on one of the buildings that surrounded the park. I tied up one end of the rope to eggmans feet, and flew to a near by tree. I tied the other end of the rope to a branch and let the body go. I began hearing screaming from people down below, but it began to change into cheers and celabration. I got back into the X-tornado and headed home. Once I did, I put the stained gloves in the washer, not turning it on yet not risking cold water, and got in the shower. affter several minutes of watching blood go down the drain, I went back down and saw a red box. I opened it up and saw a pick axe, and picture of Scourge the hedgehog, and Fiona fox, with a red circle, around Scourge. on the back it said, "_He took who could've been your first girl tails, are you going to take it?"_

_"_Fuck no." I said grabbing the pick axe, kicked the front door open, and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4:the hunt of Scourge

_Chapter 4: The hunt of scourge_

I have walked for miles on end without taken a break. My blood was boiling from anger. Immediately flashbacks began to accrue, Fiona slapping me right in the face, Scourge beating the shit out of me and sonic, how Fiona turned me and sonic against each other, nothing was going to stop me from killing Scourge. It was around midnight when I reached the other side of Mobius, I looked around and I found the house the two were in. I was hiding in the forest when I heard yelling.

"Is that the way you feel bitch? Well fine! I'm out of here!" a male voice said.

"I don't care! Get out of here you self indulgent prick!" a female voice said. I saw scourge walk out and slam the door behind him. I took the chance and tackled him. I shove the pick ax between his legs and shoved my foot in his mouth to keep him from screaming. I began twisting the ax, twisting and twisting, just watching his face become more and more deformed. When I couldn't twist it anymore, I pulled the pick ax as hard as I can and his skeleton flew out of his body, with blood splattering everywhere, once again landing on my fur. I looked in the window of his house to see Fiona crying. I opened the door and entered.

"Hello Fiona." I said watching her.

"What do you..." she looked up and stared at me. She saw the skeleton, the blood covering around my body. "T-Tails?"

"That's right. You'd thought you wouldn't see me again did you?"

"I'd thought you'd forget. What did you do to Scourge?"

"Your asshole of a boyfriend is dead." I threw the skeleton over my head and off the ax, landing on the coffee table.

"oh my god." she said.

"It's funny, I heard you two fighting. I thought you'd be happy I killed him."

"I am somewhat, but why?"

"It's a long story. so what were you two fighting about?" I sat down next to her and she started to tell me everything.

"So he was being abusive as usual, and he had a hissy fit because of no sex?" I asked.

"That's right. So why did you kill him?" she replied.

"well, it started around last night, I was still very attached to this other girl, that died ten years ago. I grabbed a pistol and started blasting myself to sumbmission. I woke up in the hospital and went home when I found this box, and inside were a hacksaw, a rope, and a picture of eggman and it said kill him. so I did, when I did there was a note that said hang him on one of the trees in the park. when I went home there was a box with this pick ax, and a picture of you and scourge, with him circled, and in red it said, 'He took who could've been yours in the first place, are you going to let him get away with it?' I started to get angry, and headed off, blinded by revenge on him. And that's why I did it." I told her.

"Oh my."

"yeah, I'm heading back now." I got up and went home. when I got there, another box was there, a blue one. I opened it and saw a butcher knife, and a picture of Cream. i didn't believe it. this person wanted me to kill one of my friends. I looked on the back and it read, _Kill her, or you may never see Cosmo again._ I wanted to resist, but I fear that if I don't, he or she...or it will. I snucked out of my house and headed for the Rabbits resedince.


	5. Chapter 5:The acceptance of Murder

_Chapter 5: The acceptance of murder._

_(point of view: Tails)_

I felt sick to my stomach just holding the butcher knife. Why cream? She didn't do a thing to harm anyone, I mean her voice can be annoying at some point but she didn't harm anyone. I know whoever sent those boxes wanted me to kill whoever was assigned, but why a harmless rabbit? Might as not ask questions, like I thought before, if I don't kill her, this person or thing will. When I reached to the rabbits residence, I flew up to Creams window and saw an outside handle. Apparently, Cream liked to look at the night sky once and awhile. I opened it, trying to make little noise as possible, and sneaked in. I saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I leaned over her and hold the knife up. I placed it on her gentle neck, and before I started, I took my other hand and covered her mouth so it wouldn't attract any noise. But that woke her up. I had to act fast, so without looking, I shoved the knife down. Hard. I could tell because the screaming stop and there was blood all over me. Now I had to get back. I sneaked back out the window, and when I got more than thirty feet away from the house, I heard screaming. Ms. Vanilla found the body. So I ran. When I got home, I washed myself off and turned on the TV. A news report was on when I sat down.

"We interrupt this program for a special update on the murders of Mobius, as we are now on our third body, which has been identified as Cream the Rabbit, we now go to our live feed of our interview with someone who works at the CSI." The Squirrel said. A white lab in a black shirt appeared on screen.

"Well, we confirmed that it was a clean cut in the neck, but no weapon, or trace of DNA was found, as of the last two murders in the past few hours. This might be difficult then our previous cases." The lab said as it switched back on the lady.

"this is Sharon, thank you for our update, we will be back to see what people think about this after the break." then the screen just went back to a sitcom. I couldn't believe what I heard. I sank into the couch just to think about all this.

"Oh god, I'm getting into a heap of trouble because of this." I said sinking into my couch. But then I've thought about it. I killed two people that did make my life a living hell. And Cream really did annoy everyone. I could get used to this murder buisness. But then the news report came back on.

"Hello, Sharon here in downtown where we met up with the sonic the hedgehog. Sonic, what do you think about all of this mess?" She asked the blue blur.

"Well, it is good that evil is gone for good, but now things have gotten boring around here, and I can't let Cream's death go unpunished. Me and my friends will find out who did it." When he said that, my face went white, knowing how smart most of the others are, it won't take long before I could get busted.

"Thank you Sonic, we will be back, if more murders come up, I am Sharon, and good night everyone." The screen then went back to a sitcom.

"Oh fuck me." I said repeatidly walking back and forth. "What am I going to do if they catch me? Well, look on the bright side, I managed to keep my trail very well covered, and they couldn't identify what weapon was used, maybe I won't get busted."I said snapping my fingers. Just then, another box appeared in the letterbox. this time it was white. I opened it up and I saw no weapon, just a picture. I looked hard at the picture, this time it was Rouge the bat. At this hour she must be asleep. I grabbed some equipment just incase, because she has high security ever sense she retired as a jewel theif and doesn't want anyone stealing from here, and headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six The death of the Jewel Thief._

(Pov: Tails)

I was glad I lived just a few blocks away from Rouge. I used my Tails to fly above the buildings so I wouldn't get caught. I remember usually inviting me over to see some of her new treasure, mainly this has been happening during the past ten years. Guess she must've dicided to try to get me out of the house. After the first five, she retired, got some sicurity systems installed, and she was set.

I headed for the back to the house to see that there was a lock on the door, the type with numbers on it. Now I just had to find out the password.

"Maybe she left a hint?" I asked myself looking around the area, and sure enough, she had a note underneath the door mat. The numbers were 3731666, but I was sure it was a trap, because she wouldn't leave a password out in the open. I put the password in backwards, and out of dumb luck, it opened without alarms going off.

Before I went on further, I closed the door, and saw a camera. Quickly, I threw a knife at it and malfunctioned it, and somehow it turned off power to the whole building. Once it did, I saw two Gems sitting on the table, grabbed them, and sneaked upstairs to Rouges bedroom.

I opened the door slowly, so I wouldn't disturbed her, and saw her sleeping on a queen size heart shapped bed. I walked right next to her bed, placed one glove over her mouth, put one of the emeralds down, and shoved the other one, directly into her eye, shoving it down harder and harder, just listening to her muffled screaming getting louder and louder, in despritation, I grabbed the other emerald, and did the same to her other eye, jamming it far into her head, till it pierced her brain. Pretty soon, her screaming stopped, blood was dripping down the sides of her face. She was dead alright, and my job here was done. I was about to head back out when I heard the front door open.

"Hello? Rouge are you home?" said a familier voice as foot steps became louder and louder.

"Oh fuck, it's Knuckles!" I said. luckily, I found my way out. I opened the window, and flew over the house so I won't be caught. The last thing I heard from this house was Knuckles shouting holy hell. I flew back home and threw the blood stained gloves in the washer, then went back out because I saw something go past me on the way in. It was a note on my door I opened it and read the letter.

"Dear Tails, an emergency meeting is being established in one hour at the Acorn castle, please attend.

From

Princess Sally Acorn.

"Oh just my luck." I said sliding on my back. "Okay, Tails, you just need to try to keep your cool, and don't look suspicious. You can do this." I stood up, and began walking to the castle. When I arrived I saw, the others, well, the ones that wern't killed, were there too.

"Hey tails!" Silver greated me. "Did you hear about the murders?"

"I heard about it, and saw a news document on tv about it." I replied. "I'm just glad we're still here."

"But what about cream? She didn't do anything." Amy explained.

"I'm not sure. No information has been found out about this guy, so there's no indecation of why he did it." I told her. After that Sally came to the podium.

"Everyone, please take your seats." She said into the microphone and everyone did that. "Alright, we need to find some way to catch this person. If we just stand around letting him continuing to kill people, we will all be dead. Anyone have any suggestions?" I saw Sonic raised his hand and walk up.

"Yeah, Why don't we set up more security?" he suggested.

"It won't work. I live with Rouge, her intire security network was taken down by taking out a camera." Knuckles shouted.

"Well that's an idea down the drain." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy, how about you?" Amy stood up and walked to the podium.

"Well, why don't we make some decoys?" She suggested. and soon, everyone started looking at each other nodding in agreement.

"sense everyone agrees, it's settled. We will have decoy replicas of ourselves, then when the murder comes, we will catch this scumbag! We will start making them immidietly!" Sally said. Everyone started cheering, not wanted to be suspicious, I was clapping. I went back home, yet again, another box. I opened it to see a picture. How Ironic to get this picture after the meeting. This time, I was going after my own aunt sally. This'll be tough if they manage to get the decoys finished. well, I went out to do the job.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:Forgivness of a killer._

I swallowed hard just looking at the picture. My next target, and she's part of the family. I decided if I'm going to go after her, I'll have to grab a sign of forgivness, so when I left the front door, I grabbed a blue violet, and flew for Acorn castle.

When I arrived to the castle several minutes later, I had to remember where her room was. So I flew near the window so I could get a better look. The first one was the parents bedroom, the second was a guest room, and the third one was Sallys room. It was dark inside, and I could see a figure on the bed, sleeping. I opened the window, stand next to her bed, and kneeld down as I told her something, I would always remember.

"Hey Aunt Sally. We had some good times together. I remember when you and Sonic found me after Robotnik, or Eggman as he was called. You took me in, gave me food, water, and a good roof over my head, I was just so happy, I didn't know how to repay you."

I began stroking her red hair, and I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"But I think I've found it, even if it does involve killing you. Please. I hope you can forgive me for this."

I grabbed one of the pillows and forced it on her face, watching her arms and legs flailing all over, and hearing her muffled screaming, I didn't know how long it was until she stopped breaving, but it felt like an eternity, but after a minute, it all stopped, even time felt like it did, I uncovered her face and placed the violet on her neck. I felt like I was going to throw up, and my heart just stopped at the thought that I just killed my own care taker. i went to leave, but the lights went on, when I turned to see who it was, it was her, aunt sally!

"S-S-Sally?" I jumped.

"Yes tails." She replied grabbing me.

"But how? I killed you! Right there!"

"Those decoys? they were clones."

"Oh, I'm screwed arn't I?"

"In a way, yes tails."

She took me out the door and out the castle, it wasn't soon before the police arrived, about everyone in the city was there to see it. Even my friends. I could see the dissapointment in their faces, especially Sonics, it wasn't just dissapointment, but a mix of anger as well. I was placed in one of the patrol cars and was taken off, to the park. For some reason, the exicution was set there, I could tell because there was a table with restraints, and a saw set.

They set me up, a docter grabbed one of the saws, and the father asked me,"Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

I looked hard at him and said,"No sir."

"Very well. Start the cutting."

The docter began drawing a dotted line on my stomach and placed the saw gently on it. And right when he was caught, everyone heard a scream.

"WAIT!" Suddenly, The team Chaoitx appeared.

"We have proof Tails was being forced to do it the whole time!" Vector said as they throw the boxes on the ground.

"These boxes were found behind Tails' house, and inside all of them were pictures of the people who were killed, and most of them had weapons!" Espio explained pulling out several blood covered examples.

"And on the bottom of the boxes are tags, sent to Tails, but the persons name who sent him the boxes arn't on them! Which Means Tails was just a meat puppet having his blood covered strings pulled!" Charmmy said flipping the boxes on the other side pointing at the tags. I was released, then sonic and the others came up as everyone began muttering to each other.

"But who could be sending him the boxes?" Blaze asked.

"That we don't know, it could be anyone in this city! It could be silver, it could be Knuckles! It could be me! It could even be Sonic! The important thing is that we need to figure out who, and why?" Espio said walking back and forth.

"The voices." I said out loud, as everyone looked at me. "Right before I blacked out from shooting myself into submission, I began hearing voices, saying 'how far will you go Miles?' Then after that, I seemed to be in a forever lasting forest, and that was it. So it might not be anyone of us, but something in the paranormal department. "

"That's helpful. But how can we figure this out, and finish this once and for all?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him. Suddenly an explosion was heard downtown. We ran to see a giant robot smashing into the bank. And a cockpit was on it's head, and inside were Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun.

"HEY!" I shouted, and managed to get their attention.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our puppet!" Decoe said.

"What?" My pupils shrank from hearing it.

"We had you in our controll the intire time!" Bocoe said.

"But how?" I asked colappsing on my knees.

"Those 'voices' you heard, that was a little robot with speakers! It was programmed to make you go somewhat crazy. I just put the boxes in the same spot when you leave!" bokkun said.

"So then, you do know something. About Cosmo."

"What? Of course not!" We just tricked you into killing those people, so when you get caught, The sonic team will lose their best pilot!" Decoe said.

"But why did you want me to kill your boss?"

"To tell you the truth, I never liked him, I just pretend to like him to stay on his good side! We just got fed up of him, so we put the plan into action." Bokkun explained.

"So it was all a trick? to get me to kill? And get myself killed in the process?"

"Well duh." Bocoe said.

I leaned foward keeping my hands on the concrete, as in that moment of time, I felt something inside me. All the pent up rage and anger I kept inside all these years, now escaping from my head. I could feel something else, as if I was changing, my fur turned into a pitch black, my pupils wern't visible, and my frown, turned into a devious, sinister grin, as my fangs became sharper and sharper. I stood up and looked at myself, I had become Dark Tails.

"Well, why don't we test that hunk of junk of yours?" I said, a dashed through the body of the giant robot, Then I ripped off it's arms and smashed the glass dome protecting the three, finally, I smashed threw both legs as the robot fell over, and the three rolled out. I landed in front of them.

"Alright, now tell me what you really know?" I said.

"We told you already, we don't know anythi-"Bokkun began said before a grabbed him and forced him into my face.

"Think, before you finish that answer. Do you really want to be scrap metal?" I said as I began squeezing his body.

"Not really." He said choking, I let him go.

"now, I'll ask again. What do you know?"

"Alright. We know how to bring Cosmo back, but we require the plant, and some bloodshed. We decided to help you out, but at a price. You see, it was true that we were tired of Eggman, but he was the closest target we could get." Decoe said.

"But what about the others?" I began tapping my foot impationtly.

"We needed three bodies of bloodshed, and one chocked, and seeing how you killed a clone, it still works. now we just need the plant."

"okay. You better not be kidding, I'm serious about melting you all into scrap metal." I said. I flew to my house and saw the plant. I hadn't realise how much it grew. I picked it up, and flew back. I put it in the hands of Decoe.

"Now, show me what your idea is." I said. Bokuu went inside the giant robot, and pulled out what looked like an incubator. Docoe placed the plant inside the machine.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Bocoe told me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight: The return of Cosmo The seedarian_

I sat there next to the machine, still in my dark state. I could feel everyone around just staring at me. I know that's a sign I have to calm down. Try as I might, it was just to much anger inside. I waited for hours and nothing happened. I stood up and spoke.

"Alright, you three are dead!" I moved towards them. When suddenly, the machine began humming loudly and the plant began glowing bright, I looked behind me as it began changing from a plant, to a young woman, at my age. And strangly enough, she was fully cloathed. I began calming down as my fur changed back into my regular orange fur, and my blue eyes came back. I looked inside the incubator looking machine to see her awakening.

"cosmo?" I asked. She looked up at me, barely awake.

"Tails, is that you? What am I doing here?" She asked standing up.

"I can't believe it worked! It actually worked!" I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, Cosmo, it's been complete hell for me without you."

"Tails, I've been watching what you did, and I don't approve of it." She said getting out of my grip.

"I don't blame you." I said looking at the ground. "I killed one innocent person, just to bring you back. I've been a selfish jerk."

"Tails, let me finish. I don't approve, but you were in their control due to despratation, you'd do anything to let the anger and depression out. Quite frankly, anyone would've done it if they were scarred for ten years. And besides, you didn't know, but you went along with it, and rid mobius of two of the most evil people on it. In a way, you did Mobius a favor."

"Well sense you put it that way, your right! But one question still remains. Do you forgive me?" I asked looking into her eyes.

It was a few minutes, but she responded with,"Of course I do tails." I was glad she said that, I wrapped my arms around her agian, as she did the same. It was a year later after the mess, and everything had changed. Me and Cosmo got married, as well as Sonic and Amy, and Silver and blaze. If evil ever strucked, we were there to stop it, but there was little to no crime ever sense Eggman died. The chemicals in the Chamical plant zone dissapeared and fresh water was poured in as vines and tries took over the machines. Everything was peaceful on Mobius from here on out, and it was all because of me. Life is great sometimes.

_The end._

_(Authors note: Well, thank you for whoever read this story, I had lots of fun writing it, and in the bonus chapter, I will explain what ideas came to be for this story, original ideas, things that inspired the story and many more. Once again, thank you all for reading this dark tale that came from the darkest parts of my brain.)_


	9. bonus chapter

_Bonus chapter: Behind the scenes._

Welcome to the bonus chapter here I share what inspired the story. So lets not waste any time.

"Media inspiration"

The two ingredients that made this, were the Friday the 13th movies, and a book called Runner by Carl Deuker. The book involves a kid and his dad who are both flat on money and live in the fathers boat, his father isn't able to get enough money from his job, so the kid gets a job, that he finds boxes in his mail box, and has to take each of them to the same spot every day. It's a good book, I recommend it if your a reader.

The songs that came to mind during this was one of my personal favorite songs, Riders on the storm by the doors, Bring me to life by Evanescence and the mind control music from the game Manhunt 2.

"Inspiration from life."

Every single nightmare I had from the first twelve years of my life. Enough said.

"Original ideas"

Tails was going to be dark tails throughout the entire story, and would have the attitude of Jim Carrey, and the personality of the Joker, and would kill people off one by one slowly, and would become more of the Joker and kill more then one person at a time, but I felt that it would've been a bit over the top, so the idea was scrapped.

The story was meant to be a crossover, with parappa the rapper, Team Fortress 2, and many more, but two problems came up, I felt it would've been ridiculous, and there's only two bars for the crossover section of this site. Maybe it is possible to have more than one series at a time, I don't know, so maybe in the future I'll make another story with the characters.

Once again, this story was going to be a different cross over, while Dark tails was taking over, The real tails was in his head, and would end up in the Gregory horror show hotel. If you have never heard of this show, it is probably somewhere on youtube.

Well, thank you all for watching, and see you later.


End file.
